Community Guidelines
This page is currently under construction. Hello Charlotte Wiki Guidelines Outlined below are the rules and guidelines that all contributors—with or without a wikia/FANDOM account—are expected to abide. Please refer to here before asking questions, and any remaining questions can be commented below or posted on the Message Wall of a staff member. Offenders will be dealt with based on frequency and/or severity at the discretion of an administrator (users labeled "Puppeteer"). Rules= General Rules This is a work in progress and will be updated in increments over time. Here are some basic rules to keep in mind when engaging in this community. Bare Essentials *The exchange of private details/personal information will not be encouraged, nor discouraged; all users and editors may disclose as much about themselves as they wish at their own discretion. The Hello Charlotte Wiki '''cannot' assume responsibility for anything that may transpire as a consequence''. **Caution is advised to users below the age of 16. *Privacy is to be respected. Individuals who frequently solicit sensitive info from disinclined user(s) should be reported to a Puppeteer, who will deal with the offender as they see fit. *This wiki values accuracy in all articles, with citations, sources, quotes, images, etc. used as necessary to verify the information presented. Users are encouraged to only use correct data and truthful information in their contributions. *Piracy is strictly forbidden. Users may not aid others in locating or distributing copies of Hello Charlotte Episode 2 and Hello Charlotte Episode 3; the remaining titles (Episode 1, Delirium, and Heaven's Gate are freeware, however, and are exempt from this rule. Means to download the commercialized titles without payment to the series creator will be removed by any staff member, and those providing such may be dealt with on repeated offenses. *Courtesy and cordiality is very appreciated here. *No one will be discriminated against on the basis of their race, nationality, gender, sexual orientation, or sexual identity. Other Important Rules *Please do not make changes to the profiles of other users for any reason. Even well-intended ones will not be permitted. Puppeteers and Book of Truth Editors (Moderators) may do so only to remove inappropriate content or to undo an infringement on this rule by a user. Article Editing Guidelines 'Do not post spam/troll/vandalize Wiki content.' Vandalizing any page on this wiki will result in an either being blocked for a week followed by an indefinite ban, or if the spam/troll/vandalism is extreme enough, directly to an indefinite ban, regardless of whether the contributor is a registered user or not. Linking malicious or suspicious websites also falls under this category and, thus, will result in an indefinite ban. 'Do not post fan art.' This wiki only tolerates actual images from Etherane or the Hello Charlotte games. Please refrain from sharing fan art on any page of this wiki, with the exceptions of user pages and blogs. 'Do not make opinionated edits.' This wiki prefers that any edits to official articles should not have adjectives or other words that express the opinions of the contributor. Descriptions should be written in a formal manner. This means that any words that illustrate extreme emotion (i.e., "beautiful," "awesome," etc.) should be avoided, unless they are references from the actual game content. Comment/Discussion Policy Herein the rules regarding commenting on articles, forum posts, and chat discussion (when the Chat room is enabled) will be ordained. 'All posts are unfiltered.' As the Hello Charlotte series is intended to be enjoyed by a more mature demographic, users have free reign to use as much profane and vulgar language as they please without worry of any Mods or Admins censoring them. 'Bullying/Harassment' Though users are free to express their thoughts as liberally as they wish under most circumstances, passionate and/or coordinated attacks on users will not be permitted for any reason. Offenders may in this situation have their post(s) altered or deleted, and will be reported and warned. Repeated offenses will result in a temporary suspension, and then a permanent ban if it continues thereafter. In a concerted attack on a single user, all those involved may have their accounts banned at the discretion of an admin. Victims and witnesses of any bullying or griefing are encouraged to notify a Puppeteer with the names of all those involved as well as the target in order to ensure responses are prompt. 'Trolling and Flame Wars' Trolling is defined as any comment post or edit to User profiles/articles made solely to be a nuisance and/or seek attention. The following behavior is considered trolling: *Undoing the work of other contributors indiscriminately. *Undoing contributions because the changes made were not liked by you. *Deliberately sabotaging contributions by specific user(s) (which can also be seen as bullying/harassment). Example: Always undoing any work that Girl A does while ignoring edits made by Girl B and Girl C. *Erasing any quantity of relevant information simply because you want to. So long as trolling is kept localized primarily to the comment section and does not spiral out of control, it will be considered relatively harmless and will be met with little to no suppression by the staff. Should it happen that trolling becomes a serious issue in the articles, on user profile pages, etc., all instances will be undone and the offenders will be subject to reprimand. Civil discussion and theorizing is welcome here, be they take place in the comments, on Message Walls, or elsewhere. Discussions that degenerate into attacks on other users, hatespeech, ad hominem, or anything resembling a flame war will be diffused by an Admin, Content Mod, or Discussion Mod. Depending on the circumstances, users involved may be punished accordingly. |-|User Legend= Listed below are the various types of User groups present on this wiki, their local names, a brief summary of their authority/responsibilities, and a list of existing users for each. ----- Executives 'The House (Founder)' A unique class reserved for the individual who created the Hello Charlotte Wiki. Has admin and bureaucrat rights from the get-go. (See below for details) *Tzpyrope (inactive) 'Puppeteer (Administrator)' Puppeteers (aka System Operators) are the select few users who have been entrusted with the long-term upkeep, maintenance, and management of this wiki. They can make executive decisions, have full-spectrum mod privileges, can patrol contributions made by regular editors, and enjoy access to the admin dashboard. They may also appoint new Chat and Discussion mods as well as ban troublesome users. #Beautyandnotthebeast #WindMage #ShuriShuShu (inactive) #Theinnocents (inactive) #Q84 Wiltshire (inactive) #Cwordsworth (inactive) #FelixHonikker (inactive) 'Observer (Bureaucrat)' Observers are special users that can manipulate the rights of other users. On its own it can do little else, so this is almost always used in tandem with Sys Op rights. Observers have access to the full list of user classes and can even grant bureaucrat rights to other users; Observers are able revoke their own privileges, but not those of other Observers. #Beautyandnotthebeast #Tzpyrope (inactive) #Theinnocents (inactive) #Q84 Wiltshire (inactive) #Cwordsworth (inactive) #FelixHonikker (inactive) Moderators 'Book of Truth Editor (Content Mod)' WIP 'F-Book Editor (Discussion Mod)' WIP 'SOCIALIZATION Mod (Chat Mod)' WIP 'Rollback Rights (Unmarked)' WIP Other WIP |-|Template Instructions= Under construction. |-|Faculty Application= Under construction.